foley reveal
by Shangdi zhi
Summary: danny shows up in the middle of the night and finnaly reveals his secret to mr. and mrs. foley rated T for minor course language and because of paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

i want to say thank you everyone for reading and i hope you enjoy i got the inspiration for this story from just a night by captain ozone

* * *

Mrs. Angela Foley POV

Maurice and I were sitting in the living room watching a romantic movie when the bell rang.

"Who could that be?" I asked pausing the movie.

"I don't know," Maurice said, moving to the door and opening it, "Danny! What are you doing here?"

Danny was standing outside, his hair more disheveled than normal, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Foley! I need to talk to Tucker."

"One second." Maurice approached the stairs.

"Come in deary. Why are you out without a jacket? It's supposed to be -10 degrees tonight," I said pulling Danny inside. He flinched when my hands reached him and he was freezing.

"Danny!" Tucker ran down the stairs quicker than ever before. "What happened? Did they find out? Did they?" Tucker asked questions as quick as his mouth would allow, pulling his friend in a hug. After a few seconds, Maurice was downstairs and stood next to me, Tucker then remembered we were there and the two boys separated, but I noticed Tucker had put himself between us and Danny slightly.

"Tuck, to answer your questions… yes and almost," Danny told Tucker. whose eyes went dark and stormy.

Maurice and I were thoroughly confused.

"Damn it, Of course Sam is gone this weekend! Do we need to go to the emergency plan?" Tucker asked.

"Right now I just need a night," Danny said, "and language." He gave a small smile.

Maurice cleared his throat, once again reminding the teen that we were there.

Tucker looked back to us with a blush on his face.

"We are happy to help, but care to explain why Danny came over in negative ten degree weather looking like he was scared half to death?"

Tucker gave a half grin and Danny gave a small smile at Maurice's statement. As Danny opened his mouth to respond, the phone rang causing Danny to jump slightly.

"That will more than likely be my parents," Danny's smile dropped and shoulders hunched while Tucker gave a small scowl moving between the phone and Danny as if to protect him from it.

Why is my son acting like this? He's hostile towards anything involving Danny's parents. I moved over to the phone and answered "Hello?"

"Angela..." Maddie said, her voice hoarse.

"Hey, Maddie," I said.

Tucker's scowl deepen and he firmly placed himself between Danny and the phone.

"We have had a situation here at the house I was wondering if…" Maddie started.

"Danny is here."

"Oh, thank god" Maddie said sounding like she never heard anything better in her life.

I noticed Danny started to shake slightly when I mentioned his name. Tucker noticed too and started to take him upstairs.

"He is asking for a night, Mads."

"I'm not surprised…" I could hear her fear and sadness through the phone. "We screwed up, Jack and I almost did something we could never reverse."

"Did you find out the secret?" I asked.

I heard a sigh, "Yeah, it's far different from what we thought but it's not bad. As a matter of fact, you should be proud of Tucker."

I felt a weight lift off my shoulders at that news that both Maddie and I have noticed that the kids acting weird for a while, with both of us trying to discover the secret.

"Anyways, can you tell Danny that he can take as much time as he needs?" Maddie asked.

"Of cou…" I started to say before I heard Tucker shouting.

"God fucking dammit! Damn them!"

"Hold on I need to see why Tucker is shouting and cursing," I said as Maurice rushed up the stairs.

"I probably know why," Maddie said with a small voice.

"Maddie, what did you do?" I asked grimly as Maurice rushed back down the stairs.

He had a furious look on his face that I almost never saw. He held his hand out for the phone I handed it over and started to move towards the stairs but Maurice stopped me with his other hand.

"What did you do, Fenton," he growled.

Maurice POV.

I rushed up the stairs when I heard Tucker shout and curse. Thinking something happened, I rushed to Tucker's room his door slightly ajar and saw Danny, long sleeve shirt removed, covered in scars and newly opened wounds with tucker taking bandages out from a first aid kit.

I felt sickened by the state of Danny's body. It looked like the body of a war veteran and not a teenage boy. I turned on my heel, rushing down the stairs so fast I thought I would fall. I reached the bottom, and I knew my anger was getting the better of me, but who else would know about this and call in the middle of the night. Some of those wounds looked like they were from electricity! I reached for the phone and Angela handed it to me, fear in her eyes, when she started to leave I stopped her. She doesn't need to see that and I need her if I start to go too far.

"What did you do, Fenton," I growled into the phone.

I heard Maddie crying and some noise like the phone was changing hands then I heard Jack's voice "Is Danny okay?" he asked his tone filled endlessly with sadness.

"He's fine. Just tell me what you and your wife did." I said my voice softened a little.

"We didn't know." Jack said.

"I don't care what you knew or didn't know, Jack, I saw the scars tell me what you did!" I shouted feeling my anger rise again. Angela raised her hand to her mouth in shock and horror.

There was a silence on the phone for a few seconds then a horrified whisper, "He has scars? How many?" Jack sounded completely broken. "I thought he was fine. There weren't any earlier and he's always up the next day."

"Jack, I don't know how many scars he has, but I saw them covering his body like art work so tell me what is going on." I said my anger abating for now.

"Maddie and my theories were all wrong," Jack said, "How wrong and blind we were…"

"Jack, just tell me what is going on," I said trying to prompt the man into telling me what was going on.

"I want to, oh god, I do want to tell you Maurice." Jack took a deep shuddering breath, "but it's not my secret to tell and I don't know the whole story. It's for Danny to tell you but please tell him me and Maddie still love him and will wait as long as it takes for him to forgive us."

I sighed knowing I won't get anymore out of them tonight "Okay, I'll tell him Jack. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Maurice. Thank you." Click.

I turned back to my wife and saw her curiosity of what happened to Danny. "Come on, we need to get some answers and it seems the only two who can tell us are upstairs."

We walked upstairs to Tucker's room, his door was still partly open.

I looked in to see Tucker with Danny leaning on his shoulder. Danny was in a fitful slumber. Tucker looked up and saw us. He nudged Danny up, but Danny would not wake up. Tucker gave a small smile and then said something in Danny's ear and Danny shot up. He looked around for a moment. disoriented until he saw it was a false alarm and gave Tucker a small glare.

"That wasn't cool Tuck."

"Sorry man, but my parents are looking in the door," Tucker said, not looking sorry for messing with Danny.

"Danny would you remove your shirt?" Angela asked as we moved into the room.

"Why?" Danny asked nervously and Tucker got an angry look in his eye again.

"Danny, I saw the scars earlier when we heard Tucker yell out those curses," I said trying to calm the boys down. What did these two go through to make Tucker this protective of Danny?

Danny sighed and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up. Angela gasped, putting hand to her mouth again and tears brimming on her face. I felt my throat constrict as Danny stood in front of us with his many scars painting his body. I had gotten a glance before, but as Danny stood there, his head held high, as we observed his body, Danny had some bandages on his body where I saw the new wounds earlier.

I looked Danny into his eyes, "Did your parents do this to you?" I decided to wait on sending the Fenton parents' love.

Danny's eyes blazed as he looked at me "They never knew."

"That's not what I asked."

"Only some of these latest ones," he said his eyes dimming slightly.

"Then how did they happen!" I yelled getting annoyed with him dodging my questions, with only having half the story. "For god's sake you are a 15 year old you shouldn't have this many scars!"

Danny looked down at this and I sighed deciding to drop it for now, taking a kinder tone, "Listen Danny, I am not angry with you. We are just worried for you."

Danny looked up and gave me a nod. "I know, Mr. and Mrs. Foley."

"Your parents wanted me to tell you to take as much time as you need and that they still love you," I said,"but I want a explanation after you tell them."

Danny nodded, his eyes brightening slightly and a small smile forming on his lips. "I was planing on it Mr. Foley. It's the least I owe Tucker."

Tucker got angry at this. "You don't owe me or Sam jack crap, Danny. We choose to stand by you! No one made us."

"I still feel like I do owe you, dude." Danny gave him a look and Tucker sighed muttering something about a hero complex and how stupid it was.

Angela spoke up, "I think you two should get some sleep soon, okay?"

Tucker and Danny nodded in agreement, plopping down on Tuckers bed and falling asleep instantly.

I looked over to my wife and said "It amazes me how fast they fall asleep."

Angela just shrugged and pulled the covers over the two.

"Come on, we should get to sleep too." I lead going down the stairs to where we had left our movie no longer in the mood i turned it off and we checked everything was locked up and turned off, we went off to bed falling into a restless sleep at what the morning will bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela's POV

It was a few days later when Danny called again asking if he could come over and explain what happened and I agreed right away. He told me that he and his parents would stop over after dinner, when Maurice got home from work.

I thought back to the morning after Danny stayed the night. Jazz drove up looking like a wreck herself, she gave Danny a huge hug and she looked like she was shaking as Danny ran his hand through her hair, comforting her. Tucker walked over to the two and Jazz gave Tucker just as big of a hug before he had left he asked (read: pleaded) if he could go with them. Even if he was grounded, Maurice and I agreed because we could see how important it was to him... and we knew he would go anyways no matter the consequences.

Later that day, Tucker came home with a smile that said everything was okay again with the Fentons. When we asked how everything went he said they went well, and should be fine, for now at least.

I, currently, just told Tucker that Danny was coming over after dinner to explain. He gave a slightly annoyed look and said, "Stupid hero complex."

I raise my eyebrow, but kept quiet to see if he would continue.

"He's an idiot... It was all mine and Sam's fault but he still thinks he owes us!" Tucker was clearly annoyed with Danny, but his eyes began to water. "We owe him more than anyone knows and he thinks he owes us something still!" Tears began to slide down Tucker's face. "If only we didn't do that stupid bet... none of this would have happened."

I couldn't hold my questions back anymore. "What bet Tucker?"

His head whipped up and saw me, remembering that I was there.

"Danny will explain when he gets here, but when he explains _please_ remember what he was like when he showed up that night, and that he just wants to be accepted and left alone." Tucker went back upstairs.

~~~~Time skip a few hours later~~~~

It was after dinner and Maddie called to say they were on their way. She sounded better than the last time she called.

"Okay, see you in a few," I said.

A few minutes later, the Fentons' RV pulled up we opened the door to see Jack chatting with Danny happily while Jazz and Maddie watching with soft but sad smiles on their faces.

"Hey Mads. How're you doing?"

Maddie gave me a small smile "I'm better now but I don't think I can forgive myself."

I gave Maddie a confused look. "What did you do?"

"I think you will figure it out when Danny tells you," Maddie said sadly.

Danny sighed. "Okay, I think we should get started."

The group moved into the living room and Maddie and Jack sat together next Maurice and myself, while Jazz and Tucker stood next to Danny. I expected Danny to start shuffling his feet but he sighed, straightened his back, and showed hard gleam in his eyes.

"It's time I told you what's been going on. It's the least I owe Tucker."

"I told you. You don't owe me anything, you idiot," Tucker muttered just loud enough for us to hear.

Danny just sighed and continued on, "Yes I do, Tuck. Anyway, I'm not sure where to start because I haven't had to explain this in the past because the people who know were either there when it happened or saw me and put the pieces together on their own… but the easiest way to start is we've been hunting ghosts an…" whatever Danny was going to say I cut him off.

"That's what's going on? I would think that your parents would be excited to have you help them." I said.

"I think he still has more to say, hun," Maurice said putting a hand on mine.

"Still... wait do you mean that you've been hunting ghosts on your own?! That's extremely dangerous! Don't you know how evil ghosts are-"

Maddie interrupted, "Not all of them."

"Yes, not all of them but…" I agreed then stopped to look at her. She was one of the most gung-ho on how ghosts are all evil last week, and now she is saying that not all ghosts are evil. "You could have been hurt or-"

"I wouldn't have let them get hurt… or at least I do the best I can," Danny said cutting me off.

"You do more than your best dude," Tucker blurted while Jazz nodded in agreement.

"It still doesn't change the fact you should leave it to Phantom and the other hunters," I huffed

Tucker looked like he was holding in a laugh and Jazz had her hand on her mouth, trying to suppress her laughter.

"...About that Mrs. Foley," Danny said with a slight smile on his face, "I think it will be faster to show you." A white ring formed around him splitting to go up and down him. As I watched the ring go over him I remembered what Tucker and Maddie said. It made sense now and all the secrets with the one piece missing finally clicked, I stared blankly as I saw Danny Fenton be replaced by Danny Phantom.

Maurice was the first one to break the silence, "You're Danny Phantom!"

Looking back, if I could have moved I would have smacked his arm. He could be such a fanboy at times.

"What... how?" I said feeling my mind draw blanks.

Jack answered, his voice slow and thick with a profound sadness "He was in the ghost portal when it was started up. The most popular theory is that the ectoplasm change his DNA."

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever happened, it was an accident and no one's fault other than my own."

Jack and Maddie's faces twisted with displeasure when they heard the word accident and I agreed, it felt like it was too shallow a word making it seem like less then it was.

Tucker spoke up, "but if Sam and I hadn't dared you to…"

Danny held up a hand, "Tucker it wasn't either yours or Sam's fault I went in it was my choice and I will stand by it."

He looked at Maurice and me. "I understand if you don't want me around Tuck anymore... I just needed to tell you the truth. It's the least you deserve." He hung his head, not daring to look at our faces anymore.

I stood up and slowly moved towards him, Tucker, and Jazz, with Jazz watching me closely. I reached him and pulled his face up gently to look me in the eyes, "I have known you since you were a baby and I have watched you grow up into a fine young man." I felt my throat constrict slightly. "I know my Tucker has become a better person while being your friend."

"Hey!" Tucker cried in indignation. I gave him a slight look and he settled down muttering something I couldn't hear.

"So why would I ever want you out of our lives?" I paused for a moment. "Just promise me if something happens, you-"

"I promise to keep him safe," Danny said his eyes hardening.

I shook my head. "Keep yourself safe as well, Danny. Your life is not worth less than his. I don't want you to sacrifice yourself just to keep him safe. It wouldn't be fair to your family either." I took a step back and glanced at the three teens, "If I could have my way, none of you would have to do this but I'm guessing I can't stop you."

They shook their heads.

"Na, if I quit who would keep Danny and Sam from dying of boredom?" Tucker said jokingly.

"It hurts to watch Danny fight and get hurt but I wouldn't give up knowing this for anything," Jazz said.

Danny took a deep breath. "I used to think about how I wanted to be a normal teenager again, but after a while I stopped and I realized I don't want to go back to being my old self… Yes, I get hurt more often these days and have a messed up schedule, but I have helped so many people and done so much that I don't think I could live a normal life again."

Maurice came up next to me, "I understand now why my scared half to death comment last time amused you so."

Danny rubbed the back of his head embarrassed as the rest of us laughed and I pinched Maurice, but I was glad for the change of mood. "So why don't you tell us some of your stories about your adventures?" I said once everyone settled down slightly. Danny nodded and started to tell us about the various foes he fought and when the Fentons were leaving, I felt Maurice wrap his arms around me and sigh.

"Things are not going to be normal again are they?" he said as he watched the Fentons drive away.

"This is Amity. When have things ever been normal?" I said causing my husband to laugh as we went up to bed feeling exhausted, but proud of our son and his friends.

* * *

i want to say thanks to monneko for checking over the story and editing it, and i would like to say thank you to captainozone for letting me use his plot i recomend you go and check out his story just a night! anyways moving onto the others storys i have i have not given up on them just plot development is hard. as always have a good day night morning evening.


End file.
